1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collector suitably used for collecting dust such as floating fuzz-like fine fibers and flue, in particular floating fuzz-like fine cotton fibers and cotton flue, around a spinning machine in a spinnery. In particular, it relates to a dust collector which is provided with a built-in long fan and thereby capable of exhibiting increased dust collecting effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a spinnery, a production line is generally comprised of various spinning machines such as a roving frame and a spinning frame, auxiliary equipments and the like. In general, a dust collector is generally provided for each of such machines or such a production line for collecting floating fuzz-like fine fibers.
However, conventional dust collectors provided for spinning machines are variously constructed in accordance with the size, specifications and the like of models of the respective spinning machines. Accordingly, if the conventional dust collectors are elongated by adding an elongation or extended by connecting another one, it is required to prepare necessary constituent members, parts or the like which are specific to the models of the dust collectors and to differently assemble these into the elongated or extended dust collectors. This is very cumbersome and leads to a undesirably high cost. In particular, the conventional dust collectors are fabricated by bolting or screwing constituent members together. Consequently, the fabrication is laborious.
In the dust collectors, planar or belt-like movable filter are used. As a generally used conventional movable filter, there may be mentioned one which comprises a woven netting of 40 to 70 mesh, strip members laminated to both sides of the woven mesh to improve resistance to tensile force, and strip members having a width of about 20 mm and made of the same material as that of the side strip materials and provided at intervals of 300 to 500 mm in such a manner that they connect the side strip members to impart resistance to buckling to the netting. However, preparation of the filter involves many steps, and thus the filter is inevitably expensive. Further, from the viewpoint of the limit of strength of the netting under the lamination, a netting of fine mesh exceeding 70 cannot be employed. When fine dust such as fuzz-like fine fibers is collected, the dust unavoidably passes through the filter in part. Further, if fuzz-like fine fibers are deposited on the filter in a large amount, the deposited fuzz-like fine fibers are likely to fall off during the travel of the filter.